Regenesis
Regenesis Regenesis, the proud warrior of Planet Genesis. He is one of the Triimba Lords, the strongest beings on Planet Genesis. A proud warrior of his species, whose lifestyle revolves entirely around combat. Regenesis has eaten 2 Genesis Fruits, and has grown much from his nearly boundless experience. Every day of his lifetime, which spans almost 300,000 years thus far, was spent in combat and training. Being exposed to rigorous training and the endless battle for self-improvement, Regenesis has mastered the arts of Physical Strength, realizing the ability to use Regeneration to countless means. Currently, Regenesis is training in the arts of Ki, if only to expand his upper limits, and transcend his previous limitations, as there is an increasing amount of creatures specializing in Spiritual Power on Planet Genesis Background Regenesis has lived for a very long time, since his birth, his family - namely his Brother and Sister, trained him continuously and harshly. The 3 of them fought daily, Day and "Night", training their regenerative capacities and willpower to their very limit, pushing it to keep themselves in pristine condition. It was said that at birth, Regenesis was already exposed to combat, forced to regenerate and adapt, and such combative aspects had become ingrained into his mindset far quicker than most other things. Combined with his seemingly natural aptitude towards combat, it may be said that he was a Master. Daily, Regenesis fought with his brother and sister, training ceaselessly as they went about their daily activities. When he hunted for food - they fought. When he tried to make food - they fought. When he rested - they still fought. With lives revolving around combat, simply for advancement within such a world, and entertainment, it was natural that they'd become masters in what would be termed "street-fighting". However, this was not a daily occurrence. There were occasions where they rested, short breaks where they rested for a day, where they could do other things such as tend to their hobbies. Once this break is up, Regenesis and his family would then resume their everyday task of fighting and combating, not only as a way to pass the time, but also because of their passions. Why are they passionate in fighting? It's because they have no set style of fighting. They are free to employ any tactics they wish to fight, developing their instincts to react in accordance to the situation. This training, constantly maximizing their body's strength and bringing it to its "limit" as often as possible, was a manner in which they brought themselves towards self-improvement. Of course, as their strengths increased, so did their endurance, and their body's capacity would increase as well. In such cases, they either used weights, adding resistance to wear down the body, or fought with increased fervour, with the intent to kill. Such forceful training of the mind and body maximized their regenerative capabilities, even as the number of days they trained remained constant, and soon, Regenesis' strength had naturally reached its maximum, his regeneration top-notch, and his durability immense. This was the time where Regenesis first took a Genesis Fruit, and this ingrained within him all the boundless powers of regeneration, imbuing him the natural nutrients of the planet into the core of his DNA, so that he would regenerate ceaselessly, and enhanced his physical attributes to its absolute peak, shattering his previous maximum. The next time he trained, he trained under massive resistance. Rather than following his brother and sister, who repeated their original training regime, only with it becoming tougher, Regenesis decided that he would travel deeper and deeper, training at different levels of gravity until he reached the core of the planet. At first, the resistance was overwhelming, for the amount of strength exerted far exceeded his current body's limit. With sheer mental prowess, he pushed himself far harder, sending his very regeneration into overdrive, compensating for torn muscles, damage done and the energy wasted. Entering the midst of dense lava, his training was to keep himself "Out-of-Lava", forcing himself, despite all the resistance faced, to generate enough energy to create a temporal vacuum where he was at. This served as phenomenal strength training and endurance training for Regenesis - for he fought against pressure, weight, and his own body's limitations. His body's strength and power only increased marginally compared to his training, which got more intense as the days passed, where he went deeper and deeper towards the core of the planet. His Mind and Regeneration, by contrast, enhanced itself far beyond recognition, as he gradually broken through and revealed the limitless capacities of strength and power. From there, he pushed on, fighting off the uniform pressure of entire oceans of magma as its weight above him grew exponentially. The mere act of creating a vacuum inside liquid, through driving away liquid itself, was something which bothered on the asinine. It was akin to creating a vacuum from within and slowly spreading it out, something which could only be achieved by spiritual practitioners. By comparison, what Regenesis was doing seemed utterly ludicrous, impossible, unheard of. Yet, Regenesis had done it. As he proceeded on with his training, Regenesis reached closer and closer to the heart of the planet, the very thing holding the entire planet's mass together. When he finally reached it, what he saw, amidst all the magma, was a sphere of empty space, generated by the roots of the Tree of Genesis, and within that same sphere, was a multidimensional door leading to the actual core of the planet, or in actuality, another dimension. This door, from whatever conceivable angle, looked as if it were facing him. It did not matter that he created miniature extensions from his arm, eyes to see it from other areas - to his mind, the door was always facing him, no matter what. Regenesis, out of sheer curiosity, stepped in. As he entered, his mind was boggled with sights never seen before. In the dimension where he entered, the rules were... different. The door, once inside, led to 2 other doors to his left and right, his front and back expanding endlessly into boundless space. To his left, he felt an extraordinary amount of gravity, and the sight of a planet so inconceivably large that it destroyed all senses of "scale" within him. At the other side, he was met with a gravity which was so strong it was terrifying, threatening to drag him off his feet despite the other side having a planet of incredible size. Still, out of curiosity, and for the sake of his training, he went to the other side, where the gravity was immense. Once he entered, he realized that he was in for something far worse. He couldn't escape the gravity, and his body threatened to be ripped to shreds. In this realm, he was technically in a black hole, only the black hole's effects were... limited, warped due to it being in a different realm. In essence he was trapped in a sphere of hyper-condensed Black Hole Material, and since he was practically "Other-Dimensional", both effects of the black hole applied to him. Rapidly compressed and destroyed, repeatedly, Regenesis had to find a way to survive. It was either make it, or break it. His mind cracked, in a metaphorical sense. Regenesis's mind was overwhelmed, and he thought his mind, if possible, had actually split in 2. His body went into overdrive, the strength he generated crazy and unmatched, while his body regenerated at absurd rates. Rather than maintaining his usual size, his body swelled and grew, the Regeneration kicking in to crazy levels, the growth acting as a method to reinforce his body, to slow down his destruction. This went on for countless days and nights in this dreadful other dimension. His mind bore the pain of such bodily stress, the levels of which impossible to accurately measure. He felt as if his body were tearing itself apart, from both inside and outside, no matter what size he grew. His body had yet to defy the laws of physics and reality, in a place where such concepts were twisted and warped to the extent where he felt as if he were but small fry. Eventually, he managed to free himself. He grew to a size so huge, it was not clear whether he was the size of galaxies, universes, or barely the size of a country, such that his body could gain the strength to match such monstrous gravity, the strength to break through all resistances. In such a situation, he couldn't tell, but he was both relieved and disappointed that he was free. For one thing, the motivation he would have in training would not be as powerful as his desire to survive. The second was that going back there would definitely mean that his body would undergo relatively less stress, as his body had begun getting used to it. From the agonizing length of time spent trying to survive, his body's strength was ineffable, not because his body was just THAT strong, but because his body had become what most inspire towards - one driven and empowered by sheer force of will, rather than sheer brute strength. It was something that was new to him, undeveloped, as he felt it, but he understood that it was a catalyst for something greater, something more powerful. His durability, however, wasn't something to boast about. Instead of strengthening itself, his body oriented itself more on regeneration, more on gaining the strength required to bulldoze obstacles, rather than taking them outright. His body embodied what could be called "Offensive", as all notions of durability became a sub-factor. While he became highly resistant to resistances and hindrances, his body was only as durable as the amount of strength he applied at the spot. From then on, he continued training harder, within this new dimension within Planet Genesis. He had ideas of it being that this was the actual Planet Genesis, the other universe where it had assimilated all that could be, and that where he came from, it was a new place with new life. However, those were just distractions to a warrior such as him, and he continued immersing himself into his training. This time, instead of focusing on survival, he focused on strength and immunity. Within this new planet, he repeated his old training regime, working under both pressure and gravity, with the added factor of disintegration. His focus for the training was to train his mind, and by virtue his body, by placing himself in the same conditions which very nearly got him killed. He trained to survive at the core without enlarging himself, enhancing his strength and durability. He mastered the ability to change size at will, and by virtue his strength, and he enhanced his fighting capacity to absurd levels, exceeding what was thought possible about the limits of endurance. Undoubtedly, Regenesis's training was effective. Yet, it still ended at a somewhat close time to his brother and sister - with there being a difference of 1 day, him being the slower, of course. Their explanation as to why was because they could focus on each other's strengths and weaknesses, delegating more time to each other to improve each other. Yet, the effects of the Genesis Fruit on him, this time, was very different compared to that of his brother and sister. Rather than simply integrating his previous stats like it did last time, the Genesis Fruit focused on something else, Regenesis's mind instead, and it had a breakthrough there. Regenesis's body evolved, more strength and speed-oriented than anything, with it being far more adept to change and power elevation. He could unleash whatever force he wanted, without the feeling of exertion. It was as if the term "exertion" or "resistance" no longer applied to him. In essence, it was his ineffable strength enhanced to its very "limit". Yet, even with all this, he was as durable as any other, with further enhancements depending on what he plans on doing. Even so, his strength was beyond imagination, capable of feats which could outright dwarf his brother and sister given his full attention on a particular task. Still, he trained with them non-stop. While he found fighting his brother and sister equally useful, as they both helped him use his skills to their maximum efficiency, he decided to expand upon his strengths, exposing himself to a greater variety of things. And so he went off, on a trip to Lookout, where he might meet his friend Korin again. Korin was, to him, a strangely profound cat whose knowledge was baffling. Regenesis made a great friend out of Korin, from whom he learned many things. After Korin's stay was over, Regenesis gave him the Senzu beans, which Korin took with great pleasure. These Senzu Beans would allow Regenesis to find Korin at a later date. The first group of people he met on Lookout, was the Sombre Star Squadron, who he quickly took a liking to. He respected their strength and their prowess, and tested out some of his abilities with them, and he innately knew that his stay here wouldn't be boring with them around. Appearance Regenesis is incredibly muscular and bulky. He stands at a height of 3-meters, a giant for all intents and purposes. Often, he wields random weapons he creates out of other creatures' dead bodies, or even his own self, which helps in developing an oppressive presence for himself. Personality Regenesis is very self-conscious and mindful of his actions. This mindfulness has seeped into every fibre of his being, which leads to him having an imposing presence. When talking to strangers, he often goes straight to the point, seeing through lies and deceit, yet remaining a sense of aloofness at all times. He cracks jokes, and often smiles to himself, which helps people calm down in the face of his massive frame. As a result of this, he is very prone to looking at everyone's faults, especially his own, as he continually tries to remain aware of it every moment, doing what he can for continual self-improvement. Natural Ability Regenesis's power is his immense Regeneration, gained from many long years of training. This Regeneration serves as the core of all of his abilities, and his strength. Ineffable Strength Regenesis's strength is ineffably huge, not because his muscular capacity is that great, but because of his ability, which he simply calls the "Will of Strength". It is an ability which relies upon his absurd Regeneration, and a powerful desire to accomplish the task. This allows his strength, if it were as weak as that of a mediocre micro-organism, to gain the capacity to shatter the fabric of space and time. Star Serelinity once called his strength "Unfair" when they fought each other. Soaring Speed Regenesis's speed is unmatched to most, as a byproduct of his incredible strength. However, this means that bursts of speed are his limitation as well. Still, he is able to catch many fighters by surprise with his undeniably absurd speed, which can even break the laws of Physics. Daunting Durability His durability is daunting to most, as his base-line durability is incredibly high, being resistant to most forms of attack such as pressure and force. Often, he isn't considered very durable, but just his capacity to handle the strikes he dishes out, as well as the manner in which he defends himself using strength, brings his durability to a far greater, more insane level. If he doesn't prepare himself to brace for a technique however, or if he is caught off guard, his body can easily be cut or even destroyed. Impossible Regeneration His Regeneration is, by the standards of the DBZ Universe, impossible. Compared to Kid Buu, Regenesis makes that level of Regeneration look like child's play, and even reconstitution is considered nothing to Regenesis, as Regenesis is able to regenerate from even dead skin cells which he leaves behind as he moves about, and is also able to regenerate from nothing, as his cells do exist on other planes of existence as well. This simple fact, by virtue, makes it almost impossible to eradicate Regenesis. His regeneration is also, for all intents and purposes, instant. If he lobs off his arm, and chose to regenerate it, the Regeneration would occur so fast that the arm he cut off would fly out of the atmosphere of Planet Genesis Simply put, he regenerates faster than he is destroyed when inside a black hole. Powers and Abilities Regenesis possesses relatively few abilities, which he uses to great effectiveness. What little techniques he possesses have been proven to be incredibly deadly. Self Manipulation His self-awareness of every fibre of his own being allows him to control it and change it however he wills it to. Courtesy of his Regeneration, this prevents any changes from having any adverse effects, and allows such changes to spurn forth extremely quickly. He may generate bone protrusions, acid blood, continually unleash radiation, giving himself a "nuclear-powered" stomach, generating weapons (and even regenerating them outside his body), grow himself to extreme sizes, all at a whim. This Self-Control is what makes Regenesis so different from others. His Self-Manipulation, however, is limited to himself only, and any part of him. It, unfortunately, does not expand to other people. However, this also means that he can propagate viruses in another's bloodstream, if he wants to, effectively controlling them. However, generating mutations, while fast to most, isn't really fast enough in Regenesis's opinion, as his body has to go through the tedious process of dissolving old muscles, paving the way for new ones. As such, he often cuts off the parts of his body which he plans on mutating, then proceed to grow them such that they possess the abilities he deems desirable in an instant. This process, as a whole, is far faster than mutating himself outright, as he can simply create things from scratch. The other effective part of this is that during the process of instant regeneration, the severed body part would likely be struck with incredible force, propelling it as if it were a deadly projectile. This makes Regenesis more dangerous than expected. Will of Strength The core of Regenesis's Power is his Will of Strength, the ability to wilfully achieve any effect he desires without stress or effort. This is a result of his experiences in the Core of Planet Genesis, where his mind learned to force his Physical body to break its limits. This has then become a natural part of him, where his body forcefully enhances itself through whatever means necessary in order to achieve Regenesis's desired effect. The means by which Regenesis body generates the required energy to do what he wishes comes from his Regeneration. When holding out against forces far greater than what his regular body can handle, his muscles will forcefully bulk, his body will steam as his entire body begins to rapidly undergo fission, and this will serve to empower him with the energy needed to overcome the opposing force. The degree of energy unleashed varies, as it can range from black to white. The darker it is, the slower the process of fission, and the less energy being released. The brighter it is, the greater the rate of fission. Yet, using fission also makes his body's durability weaker, so throughout battle, he uses this in conjunction with Self-Manipulation to strengthen his body further. A side effect of this is that he doesn't feel resistance whatsoever, as if he were in a no-friction environment. As such he can walk through rock as if it were nothing, and function perfectly fine in almost any resistance setting, courtesy of his previous experience within the Core of Planet Genesis. This frees his mind of any exertion and allows him to focus far better. A downside to this is that despite feeling no resistance, this does not really affect his initial durability. This is because he has to be mindful of where he is focusing his strength. However, he understands that this is a major weakness, as such, he gradually channels more power into every part of his body, reinforcing his muscles as the battle goes on (and thus increases the speed in which he is able to counter enemy attacks, and reduce the sudden fluxes of energy within his body as he attacks stronger creatures). It should be noted that Regenesis's muscles only flex at the point of impact, generating all the required energy in a split instant. Intuitive Sensing Regenesis, being biologically attuned to reality, has allowed him to accurately gauge an opponent's strengths and weaknesses. His mind is also equally attached to reality, which helps him understand the opponent's strength as well. However, this part is only subconscious, and thus Regenesis himself doesn't realize it. This is the reason why he is able to do a Thunder Clap and send an opponent like Bisani Toribra flying, despite having never fought Bisani and having no idea how much force to put behind his attack. However, he only uses this technique to test an opponent, for he knows that most beings on Lookout are unable to regenerate like those beings on Planet Genesis. Vacuum Sphere A simple technique Regenesis devised. By creating a condensed membrane which attaches itself to air particles inside it, he attaches himself to it. Through sheer Will, he may direct these Vacuum spheres to be located at any part of his body, whenever he wishes. When he is knocked away as a result of Physics' effects, he can will these Vacuum spheres to remain attached to the air within, therefore solidifying his position, and as he is sent flying, the membrane attaches itself to the air particles within it, then stretches in the direction where he is flying away. This creates a pressure disparity which pulls Regenesis back into position. Often, he creates vacuums within the membrane, within it containing the bare minimal amount of air particles for it to stick to. As the membrane structure is extremely solid, forcing its connection onto Air Particles, it is almost impossible to move conventionally. Regenesis uses it to prevent himself from flying all over the place during combat. The membrane is INCREDIBLY prone to friction, so it, by itself, is extremely hard to move when active. Normally, Regenesis keeps the Vacuum Spheres inactive such that he has freedom of movement. The counterpart to this is the High Pressure Sphere, which uses a membrane which allows air to pass through, but doesn't allow it to get out. The membrane also continually pulls in air towards it, so the pressure rapidly increases over time. These High Pressure Spheres can release the air within in short bursts to enhance his blows, and stop himself from flying back. It can also be used to kick up dust, temporarily blinding the opponent. These High Pressure Spheres are located throughout Regenesis's body, just under the surface of his skin. These spheres, to an extent, also act as a cushion for any impacts. Physics Prone Regenesis, unlike others, is far more Physics Prone. This means that the forces he generates are far greater, as he need not necessarily break the laws of Physics. So far, all that he has managed to do is bend the laws of Physics, such that the limit isn't solely the speed of light. As a result, he may fight other fighters alongside Physics, which is a huge boon to himself as his blows become more deadly. This, however, also means that he'll be sent flying from strikes sent by the enemy. This effect causes him to fly back uncontrollably, as a result of being under Physics' effects, making him less impressive as he is seen to be "weak", when it is actually the reverse. This is also useful in other ways as well, as he may displace air particles to change direction mid-air, and unleash massive thunder claps to shield himself. However, it is a disadvantage when he plans on ducking or avoiding enemy attacks downwards, as Gravity is often slow when compared to the speed of FTL fighters. This limits his conventional movement in a melee fight to horizontally and vertically upwards. His size, however, is his asset in this case, as he can easily cover more ground. Pristine Condition His Regeneration always brings him to his current peak in power, no matter what. For example, if the optimal condition for combat were 37 degrees Celsius for him, his body would constantly maintain that temperature throughout battle. This Regeneration, as such, makes most environmental debilitations useless against him, as well as "weakening" effects directed as his body. This also prevents him from being frozen. The only drawback to this is that his current peak is constantly growing as his muscles undergo training and battle, and thus he can be said to be similar to Hulk. The only difference, however, is that he keeps the strength increments he gains from battle (which adds unto his base strength). Mutations such as abnormal growths of muscle, and the bulking of muscles as a result of Will of Strength, do not count into this increase. Ki As a Beginner in the use of Ki, his Power Level (Ki-Wise) is only 700,000, a tiny bit above First Form Frieza. While he is able to fly, he prefers not to, as his fighting style focuses mainly on Physical Combat, and any form of Flying would defeat that purpose according to him. With Ki, he is able to do the conventional Ki Blasts, Beam attacks as well unleashing large Energy Balls, however due to his extremely low power level this is rarely used. What he has mastered, however, is Kaio-Ken, which relies mostly on Physical Aptitude and power. Abusing his Regeneration, he can channel Kaio-Ken to levels unheard of, surpassing even the Super Saiyan Forms and going even further beyond. He prefers using the subtle aspects of Ki, as well as the more less-commonly used abilities. Incorporating skills such as Solar Flare, Afterimages, Destructo-Disc, and his new favourite - Neo Tri Beam, his repertoire of abilities has increased greatly. Neo Tri Beam, like Kaio-Ken, can be abused by Regenesis in a similar manner. Aura Sight Regenesis possesses the ability to see Auras, which tell him of the enemy's main strength, and the degree of that strength. Most of the time it tells him of the opponent's level of strength relative to himself. Each person has a different Aura, with their Auras representing their core power and personality. This Aura serves as a form of "Presence", which Regenesis uses to gauge them before fighting them. This "Presence" which he sees basically outlines the opponent's maximum strength relative to his own. Basically, it is an intuitive variation of one's combat senses, which allows him to gather more details from the enemy even without fighting them. Possessions Genesis Fruit A fruit which brings the user to their limit (without accounting for the body's acceptance) as far as possible, before breaking their limit. During this process, a massive amount of energy is used to shatter the user's limit and integrate their previous limit into their natural state. Regenesis has access to the Genesis Fruits, but he never, ever, gives them out. Bony Weapon A construct formed from his very bones. Using Self-Manipulation, he can control the bone's density, colour, shape, size, etc. This makes it a very useful weapon for him, as it may take on any form he wishes. It may even become a gun to unleash countless bone projectiles, using his Regeneration as the basis behind its functions. Events Regenesis/Arrival on Lookout Trivia *The Picture is not mine. *Regenesis's theme is Regeneration *His name is a mix of Regeneration (Regen) and Genesis. which basically means the Regeneration Origin *The key concept behind this character is Regeneration. Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Pages Category:Characters Category:Alien Category:Tier 2.5